


Nada puede matar el camino por el amor

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sólo podía refugiarse en algo que conocía ya, en algo que no fuera un salto en el vacío, algo que no iba a herirlo, que no iba a dejarle sentir ese dolor que sentía en el centro del pecho ahora.Hikaru siempre había sido arcilla en sus manos, y esa noche había decidido de modelarse de manera de poder curar ese dolor, o de darle al menos la sensación que hubiera desaparecido, aún sólo el tiempo de una follada.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Nada puede matar el camino por el amor

**Nada puede matar el camino por el amor**

Esa noche Yabu había salido de casa sin preguntarse dónde estuviera yendo.

Había caminado y caminado y caminado, sin una meta.

En cierto momento se paró, pasándose las manos en la cara y frotándose los ojos, como si le hiciera falta despertarse, evaluar la situación.

Hacer todo sino que pensar en ese día, porque sentía que ya no tenía la fuerza.

Sacó brusco el móvil del bolsillo, marcando el número de Hikaru.

Esperó nerviosamente que el menor contestara, preguntándose porque le tomara tanto.

_“¿Kota? ¿Qué pasa?”_

El mayor suspiró, mordiéndose un labio.

“¿Te disturbo? Estoy en el vecindario, y quería saber si... sabes, si podía venir.” le pidió, titubeando.

Odiaba pedir ayuda. Odiaba mostrarse débil, pero esa noche había decidido que no iba a importarle de su orgullo, porque no había espacio por eso, porque iba a preocuparse sólo cuando el sabor amargo de ese día hubiera finalmente pasado.

Y Hikaru, lo sabía, era la persona correcta de llamar en esa situación.

Hesitó sólo un momento, probablemente preguntándose la razón porque había llamado a esa hora para saber si podía ir a su casas, pero al final le contestó que no había problemas.

Kota cortó la llamada, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

No iba a aliviar ese sentido de frustración, de rabia.

Pero, al menos, podía desahogarse.

~

Cuando Hikaru le había abierto la puerta, probablemente se había dado pronto cuenta que había algo malo.

Los indicios, por lo demás, no faltaban. Yabu sabía de tener un aire distorsionado y una expresión muy poco feliz en la cara.

Pero, aunque Hikaru se hubiera olido algo, no había preguntado nada.

No sabía cómo responderle, por lo demás; es más, no quería hacerlo, así como no quería explicarle como hubieran acabado contra la pared del salón, uno encima al otro, besándose casi con violencia.

Hikaru había tomado nota, y Kota no había dudado ni un momento que iba a estar así.

Se alejó de él lo bastante para quitarle la camiseta, volviendo luego a besarle, a tocar cada centímetro de nuda piel, mordiéndole el cuello tan fuerte de dejarle marcas, mientras el menor tenía dificultad a seguir su ritmo, y más que hacer algo sólo recibía los ataques del mayor.

Kota le besó unos minutos más, antes de cogerle las caderas e invertir las posiciones, metiéndose con la espalda contra la pared y desabrochándose rápido los jeans, empujando los hombros de Hikaru hasta que no acabó arrodillado frente a él.

Al menor no le hicieron falta ulteriores invitaciones, y se asomó para tomar en boca la polla de Kota, lamiéndola despacio, demasiado despacio para el gusto de Yabu.

Le pasó la mano entre el pelo, apretando el agarre y empujando las caderas contra esa boca caliente, perdiéndose en la sensación de la lengua de Hikaru en él, en la punta de su erección que empujaba hasta su garganta, sintiéndolo casi sofocar y no preocupándose para nada de eso.

Pero todavía no tenía éxito de llegar al punto máximo de excitación, no tenía éxito de borrar de su mente esos pensamientos que le habría gustado dejar afuera de la puerta del piso de Hikaru.

Enojado, salió de su boca, dejando que Yaotome se pusiera de vuelta en pie y empujándole la cara contra la pared.

Fue a su espalda, dejando que su pecho adhiriera contra su espalda y volviendo a besarle, a morderle el cuello y los hombros, mientras las manos le arañaban las caderas, apretándolas tan fuerte de hacerle sangrar.

Y si Hikaru había esperado en un mínimo de prudencia por su parte, se había equivocado.

Yabu le separó las nalgas con las manos, apoyando la frente contra su nuca antes de empujar dentro de él con un movimiento brusco y firme.

El menor gritó.

Y Yabu disfrutó ese grito, porque quería herirle, quería oírle gritar, quería desahogar su frustración en ese cuerpo tan complaciente.

Salió casi enteramente antes de hundir de vuelta dentro de él, una y otra vez, hasta que los quejidos de Hikaru no se transformaron en gemidos, hasta que no envolvió la mano alrededor su erección, en busca de ese placer que Kota no tenía interés a darle.

Cuando Yaotome llegó al orgasmo, el mayor sintió ese cuerpo hirviente hacerse aún más estrecho a su alrededor, y no pudo evitar de correrse también, echando un grito casi de animal, desahogando su frustración y hundiendo los dientes en el hombro de Hikaru mientras se corría dentro de él.

No se demoró mucho, después. Salió de él, arreglándose rápido la ropa, echándose de peso muerto en el sofá como ni nada hubiera ocurrido.

Hikaru se quedó contra esa pared, deslizando al suelo y respirando hondo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Miró al mayor con un aire indescifrable, sólo tal vez un poco triste, pero Yabu no se preocupó.

“¿Qué pasó, Kota?” le preguntó Yaotome, en cuanto su respiración volvió a ser regular.

“No pasó nada. Sólo tenía gana de tener sexo. Y no me parece que te quejaste mucho, ¿no?” contestó, amargo.

El menor asintió, poniéndose en pie con dificultad y dirigiéndose hacia el sofá, cojeando un poco.

Se desmayó a su lado, apoyándole la cabeza en el pecho y acariciándole tiernamente una pierna.

“Vale. Está bien si no quieres hablar, yo... estoy aquí, estás tranquilo.” le dijo, en voz calma, casi temiera un ataque de ira.

Yabu hizo un sonido desdeñoso, pero no se retiró de su toque.

“Estoy muy bien, Hikaru, gracias.”

No estaba bien.

No estaba para nada bien, pero no iba a mostrar al menor más que hubiera hecho ya.

Sabía que él quería oírle desahogar, sabía que le habría consolado también, y que habría sido para él un hombro para llorar.

Sabía que Hikaru habría hecho todo para él, y esa noche sólo había decidido que le daba igual del respecto que había sentido hasta ahora por él y de aprovechar de su infinita disponibilidad.

Le habría gustado algo mucho diferente, a Hikaru.

Le habría gustado que después ese sexo casi feroz le dijera que lo quería, que siempre le habría gustado estar allí, le habría gustado oír todo lo que siempre había imaginado, pero Kota nunca iba a decírselo.

Sabía amar, Yabu.

Lo había probado durante los años, había albergado a su amor en el profundo pero siempre desde lejos, lo había hecho algo de precioso, y siempre había esperado el momento correcto para hacer que fuera algo más que un mero sentimiento de ocultar.

Pero había esperado demasiado tiempo, y la que había sido la cosa más hermosa que poseyera se había podrido, y él se había encontrado sin nada en mano.

Sabía amar, Kota. Pero no era el corazón de Hikaru que le hacía falta.

_“Te quiero, Kei. Siempre te quise.” _

Y le había querido desde que estaban chicos, desde que el menor le rodeaba con ese aire fingidamente distraído, desde que se había dado cuenta que le gustaba mucho verlo todos los días, tenerlo como una constante en su vida.

Pero le había faltado el coraje, o quizás la confianza, y la gana de declarar ese amor se había transformado en un secreto de guardar, hasta que no se había vuelto en un secreto demasiado pesante para ser soportado.

_“Ko, lo… lo siento. Pero yo quiero a Daiki, él y yo...” _

No había escuchado más que eso.

No iba a soportarlo.

Había esperado demasiado, Kota, y había perdido su ocasión.

Se había liberado de ese sentimiento que durante los años había ocultado tan bien, y ahora no había manera de recuperarlo.

Sólo podía refugiarse en algo que conocía ya, en algo que no fuera un salto en el vacío, algo que no iba a herirlo, que no iba a dejarle sentir ese dolor que sentía en el centro del pecho ahora.

Hikaru siempre había sido arcilla en sus manos, y esa noche había decidido de modelarse de manera de poder curar ese dolor, o de darle al menos la sensación que hubiera desaparecido, aún sólo el tiempo de una follada.

Si lo que quería era amor, no era asunto suyo.

A Yabu no estaba concedido su final feliz, y ni siquiera iba a ser concedido al menor.

Porque podía amar, Kota, _sabía_ amar.

Pero le hacía falta el corazón de Kei para hacerlo.

Sin eso, pues no iba a concederse de sentir nada.

Estaba vacío. Eso era todo lo que tenía de ofrecer a Hikaru.

Y él iba a aceptarlo, porque estaba todavía mejor que nada.


End file.
